Rails are provided on vehicles such as boats and on static structures such as staircases to afford a handhold for people using the vehicles and structures. Rails are located where people are moving from one area to the next, and are in need of a steadying or supporting aid.
Beyond providing physical support where people are moving, vehicles and static structures may also have a need for visual communications, such as signage, warning lights, and others.